


stuck in the middle

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something I made a few years ago and put it on fanfiction with the same user name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuck in the middle

One side of the room, stood France, and the on other side of the room there was England. In the middle, was me. Why you ask? All because my goodie two shoes of a conscious told me it was the right thing to stop them fighting for moments of quietness. But nnoooo, I had to get in the middle of two men, which mind you are at least thousands of years old, and they are fighting like they are three year olds.

Why did I choose to work in the buildings that countries have their meeting? Ooo yeah, it is all because it was my childhood dreams. Now at the moment, instead of working with papers, I am a referee of these two who trying to kill each other. I sent my glaring at both at them if they start the fight yet again. Then came an idea.

I grin innocently as I said "If you guys are done with your lover's spat, then can you guys go find a broom closet and do it all ready." I took in their stunned expressions before sprinting myself into hiding away from them and their yelling's. Good thing that I was near the door when I gotten stuck in the middle of them.

Its what they get, for making me stuck in the middle with them.


End file.
